Junk Food
by IHerdYouLiekMudkips
Summary: Marth is worried about Roy's Habit of eating unhealthy.


**Disclaimer: mine mine mine, this story's mine. marth, roy, and the others are NOT NOT NOT. completely not mine. kk?and all i have is a dollar. so yeah it'd be a waste of time.**

**Warnings: Little bit of slash, roy being a fatass. lol. and very slight out of characterness for samus, cause she laughs a little and smiles.**

Marth sighed, walking briskly into the smash mansions cafeteria only to see Roy shoveling potatoe chips into his mouth."Roy roy roy.."The blunette muttered to himself as he went to the lunch line to get some salad, and hopefully get Roy to atleast try some of it. When Marth looked back to Roy he saw that now the red head was drinking, What two or three cans of soda at a time?

'I swear to god that boy wants a heart attack.' Marth ran up to Roy after getting his lunch and sat by him"high marfch" Roy tried to say through all the food in his mouth. "Roy _please_ swallow your food before you talk!" The older boy then whispered harshly "People will think your a pig." Roy scoffed. " i think its a bit too late for that Marth_a_." The blunette boy sighed "Fine, eat what you like. I give up."

Marth then proceeded to eat some of his salad, not having completely given up he tried getting Roy to try some of his salad now and then.

After Marth was finished he put up his dishes and walked out of the cafeteria, glancing back to see Roy gone"Now where did he go.."he sighed and walked back to his dorm, in which he shared with Samus. Strangely he and the woman became friends pretty quickly, even though she usually chooses to stick to the room or training grounds in order to be alone.

When Marth walked in he found Samus already in there, picking up some of her clothes"Good afternoon Marth."She blandly said.

"What are they serving for lunch today?i haven't eaten all day." "Their serving some spaghetti, pizza, salad, and this tuna pasta..looked pretty nasty." The blunette replied with a disgusted face.

Samus laughed at how Marth looked "I'll go eat later." Samus finished picking up her laundry and put it in a basket."I wouldn't wait if i were you...I saw kirby go in there before i left." the bounty hunter swiftly picked up the basket with her left arm and sighed"I better get this laundry done pronto then. i missed lunch yesterday cause of that pink ball."She shot her grapple beam at the door frame, before swinging out of the room Marth said"Way to show off. Just got it?"

The woman smiled"Glad you noticed." She proceeded to swing out and run off to the laundry room.

Marth sighed for the umpteenth time today and decided to get some rest. He was going to fight Bowser tomorrow. Just as he closed the door , Someone knocked on it."Augh...Who is it?"Marth yelled, So the Person could hear"It's me, Roy. Come on open up!" Marth wasn't in the mood for Roy right now. He was tired and just wanted to go to sleep. Marth opened the door never the less, Because the red head would just continue to pester him until he opened it anyway.

"Hey Marth."Roy quickly said before laying down on said swordsman's bed."What in Goddesses name are you doing?"The bluenette asked slightly cranky. "Who crawled up your butt and died?Anyway, i wanted to say im sorry for earlier. But you are kinda always bothering me about eating so much junk." As Roy continued talking about how he was sorry, and saying Marth was being too forceful with trying to get him to eat right. Marth ignored him, mean as it was. And simply sat on his bed by Roy.

"You know Marth...i don't _always_ eat unhealthy. Sometimes i eat some carrots when Peach locks the pantry."

The blue haired prince glanced over to Roy, and smiled "I hope you know i only bother you about your eating habits all the time cause i care about your health." Roy leaned up and kissed Marths cheek "I know. You try to hard though." Marth's cheeks turned the slightest pink, he lightly punched The general in the arm

"Shut up and kiss me."

I feel this was way to short...but if i didn't end it there then i wouldn't have been able to end it.

Critique is welcome, But please no "Dey Rnt Gey" or "U sux lulz" I fully know Roy and Marth are not gay. its called fanfiction for a reason. Because it is complete fiction, sadly.

Hope you enjoyed this


End file.
